Three happy ninjas
by jjjanimefan1
Summary: Team 7's greatest problem is that they don't function as a team at all. Sakura getting replaced by a more teamwork oriented and dedicated kunoichi can only make things better, right? Not really. OC replaces Sakura story, with a twist. Sometimes a person means less than they think.


**Summary: **Team 7's greatest failing is that they don't function as a team at all. Sakura getting replaced by a more teamwork oriented and dedicated kunoichi can only make things better, right? Not really. OC replaces Sakura story, with a twist. Sometimes a person means less than they think.

* * *

''Team 7: Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and Yasunori Mika. Your sensei is Hatake Kakashi.''

'This was it! My new genin team and henceforth my companions for life. Finally I've earned the right to be a ninja and now I won't ever be alone anymore.' though Yasunori Mika, while eagerly drinking in the sight of her teammates. She was so caught up in her thoughts, that she never even noticed that all the females in her class, led by a blondie and a pinkette of course, were attempting to skewer her with their glares. In fact she was so preoccupied with her daydreams about the things she could do with her team, that she didn't even notice the room emptying until she was left alone with her new teammates in an increasingly awkward silence.

'I should really introduce myself now; I haven't really had any contact with these two over the years…' In fact she couldn't remember speaking more than 5 words to both of them, even if they spent most of their years in the Academy together. Her utterly average scores in everything put them so far out of their scopes that she might as well not have existed. Both Sasuke and Naruto were famous in their own ways, the last Uchiha for his prodigious fighting skills and the mischievous Uzumaki for his increasingly elaborate pranks. For this team to work she would have to become the bridge between these two. A Yasunori was always aware of their duty towards their team and Mika had resolved to do hers as well as possible. Thus decided she opened her mouth to speak…

''Why, why Sakura-chan? How could this happen, we were fated to be together! Stupid Sasuke, this is your entire fault! If it weren't for you, then Sakura-chan would be on my team and then she would have to go on a date with me…'' And so Uzumaki Naruto unknowingly steamrolled right over her quiet hello and shocked her into silence.

Mika finally took a good (realistic) look at her teammates. The Uchiha, lounging by the window, who was responding to Naruto's complains with an irriated ''Hn'' and had not even cared to acknowledge her presence with a glance. Naruto's triade was still going strong and he didn't even bother to recognize that another human was in the room beside him and Sasuke.

A horrifying thought struck her.

''But what if they don't like me?''

* * *

Her sensei's annoyed words were another twist in the gut. The day was truly not going according to plan. Maybe the introductions would change things.

'' Let's see, my name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes are none of your business. I have a lot of hobbies and dislikes… My goals, hmmmm.'' were the words delivered while her new sensei had his nose buried in a familiar orange book. Inside Mika was becoming more and more frantic. 'How can I learn anything from this man and trust him with my life if he doesn't even trust me with his likes…'

At Naruto's introduction she made a mental note to find some food coupons for a restaurant that served ramen for some team bonding time. Upon hearing about his goal she just nodded to herself. She would have to rehash her plans for the future and figure out how to place herself in a political position of power so he would have some sort of support when he moved into office. The Yasunori's were a diminished clan, but their word still had some influence…

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I have a lot of dislikes, but it doesn't matter since there is nothing I like. My dream for the future… no, my _ambition_ is to revive my clan, and to kill a certain man."

Her train of thought was interrupted by Sasuke's words. Once again she tried to think on how she could possibly help Sasuke with his goals. Killing a man was doable, they were ninja of course, and they just needed to get stronger. She would need more information about this man Sasuke wanted dead. As for reviving the clan…at this point a small blush covered her cheeks. She wasn't blind to the fact that her teammate was quite attractive, but to go that far… Thankfully her thought process was broken, this time by three pairs of eyes staring at her expectantly.

"Oh…um…hi! My name is Yasunori Mika and I like my teammates and my family. I dislike being left alone. My hobbies are reading, gardening and taking pictures. My goal is to become a strong ninja and an important person to the village!" were the words delivered proudly and almost without a stutter.

The others seemed unimpressed and almost bored by the proceedings. Sasuke was looking out into the distance with an emotionless look on his face, Kakashi's head was buried in his orange book and Naruto was…

"You're the one that isn't Sakura-chan! Lame!" that was Naruto. Even though he was her precious teammate, hitting him repeatedly on the head was getting quite tempting.

"So what do we do now sensei!? Do we get to go on a mission to save a princess or save a village or…"on and on and on it went, Naruto not even stopping to take a breath.

"Oh no…not quite yet." answered Kakashi, with a creepy smile "Tomorrow we're going to do some survival training."

"Ehhhhh!? Survival training? That's lame! I wanna mission!"

"Well too bad then. You three still haven't passed the real test. You see, out of all the teams assigned today, only three will graduate and become genin. As your teacher, I get to choose your test and let me tell you, I haven't passed a team yet."

Her head was swimming. Not genin? No team? She would not let this happen, no way. Calmed, she listened to the rest of the instructions.

"Meet me at Training ground Three, tomorrow 5 o'clock sharp. Oh and don't eat breakfast, you'll just throw it up." And with those inspiring words he vanished in a pile of leaves.

'Now is my chance! I have to invite them to dinner so we can plan for tomorrow!' Mika thought. However, when she looked up at her teammates, she discovered that they had both wandered off. She was too late.

Slowly she shuffled her feet towards home. Hot tears were beginning to gather at the corners of her eyes. She slammed the front door behind her, falling to her knees, sobs echoing in the empty house. Today didn't go according to plan at all.

'This isn't right! They were supposed to like me and we were supposed to bond for life! They are my teammates! _Mine! _I will just have to _make _them like me, starting with passing tomorrow's test! '

She stayed in that position for a while. After all, the household was empty, so there was no one to pick her up and comfort her. Slowly, she gathered herself up and went about her business as usual, thinking about what to pack for tomorrow's test. If anyone had been with her in the house, they might have noticed a new glint in her eyes and resolve in her steps. They might have recognized the glint for what it was – a hint of madness and possession. After all, Yasunori's always took the teamwork rule a little bit more seriously than others.

* * *

So here it is. My first Naruto fanfic and I go with the cliché. However, just to spite my stupid brain that seems to always come up with scenarios on how improved the story would be if it were me in the story instead, I wrote this. Mika is someone that should be able to patch things up where things went wrong with Sakura. As you can see it's not going so well. Plus Mika isn't exactly completely normal herself. Oh she won't have any supernatural powers, except perhaps a clan jutsu or two (which I have to agonize over for the next chapter), but her mindset is a bit twisted. Not the fun psycho twisted, the 'I look normal until I snap twisted'. This should be fun.

Thank you for reading and please review if you have the time!

Love, J.


End file.
